1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile support devices, and more particularly pertains to a mobile automobile mechanic's body support which includes support platforms for the knees and torso of the mechanic so that he can work over the automobile's engine compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated, automobile mechanics are subjected to substantial stresses and strains while leaning over automobile engine compartments to perform work on the engines contained therein. Typically, an automobile mechanic will utilize a vehicle's fender as a support. However, the fender typically only supports the lower torso of the mechanic, with his upper torso then extending outwardly over the engine compartment. This of course results in rapid fatigue due to the stress on the mechanic's lower back muscles. Currently, there are no specially designed support devices commercially available which would assist mechanics in the performing of their required work.
Although no special body support devices are presently available for purchase by mechanics, there has at least been a recognition of the need for such devices. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,374, which issued to Rumage et al on Aug. 9, 1983. The Rumage et al patent discloses an auto mechanic's body support which includes a T-shaped mobile frame and rectangular tube members supported thereon. The support includes a platform for the mechanic to stand on and also a further platform for the mechanic to lie on. Both platforms may be adjustably repositioned so as to allow the mechanic's body weight to be distributed between the standing platform and the chest-rest platform. While being functional to achieve its desired purpose, it would appear that the Rumage et al body support has not met with commercial success. Such failure to achieve commercial success may be attributed to the fact that the support requires a mechanic to be in a continually standing position, i.e., his feet must be supported by the lower platform while his chest rests upon the elevated platform. In reviewing the specific shape of the Rumage et al device, this requirement for both standing and leaning upon the body support could result in an unexpected and unusual strain being experienced by the mechanic. More particularly, his legs would have to be completely extended so as to provide the angular force required to retain his torso on the upper support, which could result in substantial fatigue.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for new and improved body supports which could be utilized by an automobile mechanic wherein such supports would eliminate substantially all experienced fatigue over an extended period of time. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.